Two Heads are Worse then One
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Book Five: What happens when you have a pair of magic handcuffs from Spirit World that went missing & then suddenly found? Read to find out. Postponed, sorry folks.
1. Hey! Where's the Cream Filling?

Warning: A very hyper authoress is writing this. May cause danger...you have been warned  
  
Winter: Hello everyone and welcome to another side story for YYH! It's called "Two Heads are Worse then One!"  
  
Wisdom: Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity. And YYH belongs to some really luck person who I forgot there name -.-;;  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter One: Where's the Cream Filling?  
  
"Here you are," said the figure. The voice was that of a female.  
  
Two pale hands opened a small box to reveal two golden bracelets. She was about to reach for it but a pair of tan hands stopped her.  
  
"No don't they will link to you," said the voice that the hands came from. It was a male.  
  
"Holly hell Terminator! Don't do that!" said the female.  
  
"Sorry lion," said the one to be Terminator. "Now get the box and let's go."  
  
The pale hands closed the lid to the box and grabbed it and followed Terminator at a run out of the demon lord's building. The two bandits walked around through the shadows watching everything with there keen eyes.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked the one Terminator called lion.  
  
"I don't know, Jada and I got separated by some guards," he said looking around a corner.  
  
"Someone's coming," said lion.  
  
Terminator nodded and stepped back into the shadows next to lion. A figure passed them with a nod from Terminator him and lion jumped out of the shadows attacking the person from behind.  
  
The figure turned around blocking a sword that was sent from lion and with her other hands she caught a dagger that was thrown at her from Terminator. Both demons' eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Jada!" yelled lion as she hugged the Kitsune.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Terminator taking his dagger back from the Kitsune.  
  
"They are outside all of the guards and dead and the demon lord also dead," answered the fox with no expression.  
  
"Then let's go," said Terminator and started running down the hall with the other two following.  
  
The three demons kicked open the big doors and ran from the giant house in the moonlight. Lion looked at her two friends as they ran. Jada was a silver haired Kitsune with silver ears and tail. She had golden eyes with a scar going across her face. She dressed in colors of the night with two black soft shoes to match.  
  
Terminator on the other hand was a cat demon. He had two black cat ears on the top of his head with a cattail swaying behind him as he ran. He looked around with his red and orange like eyes as he held two throwing knives in each hand. His short black hair flowed behind him as he ran. A large part of his left ear was missing making him deaf in that ear. He dressed in a pair of black breaches with a tan shirt that tied all the way up. Flying behind him was his cloak and on his feet were two soft boots.  
  
The three demons skidded to a halt when they saw a group come out from the trees walk up to them. Lion had the box held inside of her cloak where she held it with one hand.  
  
"Did you get it?" asked the snake red demon.  
  
"We got the box Leader," said Terminator.  
  
"Excellent! When we get to camp we feast!" said the one known as Leader.  
  
The bandits gave a cheer then trotted back to there camp. At the camp ale was drunk and food was eaten everyone was having a wonderful time. Lion was laughing with some demons that were sitting around a fire. She moved her golden hair out of her face. Terminator walked into her view and when they made eye contact he motioned her to behind the trees. She drank the rest of her ale then got up.

"Hey angel where ya going?" asked a demon.

"I'll be right back," she said then walked to behind the trees to where Terminator was.

She walked a couple of minutes into the forest looking around. Terminator came up behind her and hugged her from behind leaning over and kissing her ear. She used her shoulder to block his kisses.

"That tickles stop it," she giggled softly.

Terminator chuckled and spun her around so there were facing. "You did fine work my lion angel."

Lion looked down and blushed. "Its because I learned from the best."

Terminator lifted her chin up with his hand. She looked up at him with her gloden eyes. He smiled and moved some hair out of her face and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. Lion drapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss and he held her close to him hoping never to let go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with long pitch black-layered hair and silver bangs sat up from where she laid in her bed. She wore a pair of gray PJ pants with a white tank top. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she looked over to see what time it was. Her clock read three a.m. She groaned again and plopped back down on her bed seeing if she could fall back asleep.  
  
An hour passed and still no luck. The girl kicked her blankets off and stumbled into the hallway and walked to the bathroom holding her head. She walked in and sat down on the lid to the toilet still holding her head. She winced and held her stomach. She got that gut feeling that gut feeling that told her something was going to happen.  
  
She stood up and went over to the sink looking in the mirror. She was very pale. Her golden eyes showed depression hidden up deep inside. Her image changed to another woman with a little pasted the shoulder length golden hair and golden eyes. She was the one from the dream.  
  
"Why do I keep having these dreams?" asked the girl to the woman in the mirror.  
  
The woman didn't answer only stared with the same expression as the girl.  
  
"I know you can here me Lioness," said the girl. "You wouldn't show yourself in the mirror if you didn't have anything to say to me."  
  
The woman the girl called Lioness sighed. "What is it you need?"  
  
"Why am I having these dreams?" asked the girl.  
  
"It is not just my past but yours," she answered simply.  
  
"Isn't there another way for me to find out? Like I don't know...you telling me?!" snapped the girl.  
  
"You know I have no control on how you find out about me your demon half," said Lioness.  
  
The girl was about to say something back but Lioness disappeared and there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Flash are you alright in there?" asked a voice from outside.  
  
The girl called Flash opened the door and saw a fire demon that stood about 5'2 the same height as her. He had black spiky hair with a white star burst. He wore black pants and had his arms crossed against is muscular form. He had a white bandana around his forehead. He looked at the girl with concerned deep blood colored red eyes.  
  
"I am fine Hiei," she said looking down.  
  
"Then who were you talking to? I heard voices," said the one she called Hiei.  
  
"I was talking to Lioness," said Flash looking back up at him.  
  
"Another dream?" he asked.  
  
The girl nodded. Hiei started walking back to his room.  
  
"Try and get some more sleep," he said then closed the door behind him.  
  
Flash sighed and went to her room closing the door behind her. Instead of going back to bed she opened her balcony doors all the way letting in a good wind then sat down in the doorway leaning against the wall. She had one leg straight out in front of her and the other bent supporting her arm as she watched the clear night sky.  
  
"If only this puzzle of Lioness would come together for me," she sighed to herself.  
  
With her other hand she held her stomach. The gut feeling was still with her, something was going to happen.  
  
A couple of hours later:  
  
Flash had fallen back asleep sitting in the doorway. The sun shown on her face and a small breeze flew her hair into her face. Birds softly chirped as you could here people outside doing their morning chores. Flash slowly opened her eyes to see fire ones staring right at her.  
  
"AHHH!!" she screamed jumping back. "Holly hell don't scare me like that."  
  
Hiei glared at her and hned then jumped off of the balcony and into a tree outside if it. Flash got up closing the doors and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was out and dried she put her PJs back on then went to her room to see Hiei sitting on the bed bored.  
  
"Out," she said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gonna get changed," she answered.  
  
"Can't you get changed in the bathroom? I'm conferrable," said Hiei laying back.  
  
Flash growled clenching her fist then tossed Hiei out the door slamming it behind her. Hiei sat up and glared at the door then went to his room slamming the door behind him. Flash came out of her room wearing a pair of black shorts that were outlined in blue with straps in the back. They ended right above her knee (like guy shorts) and a dark blue tank top. On her feet she wore black low tops and walked to the bathroom brushing her wet hair.  
  
A couple of minutes later Flash came out of the bathroom with her hair blown dry. It was up in a somewhat messy ponytail with her silver bangs going into her eyes. She walked over to Hiei's door and knocked on it.  
  
"Hiei I'm going out to meet the others are you coming?" she asked.  
  
There was no answer but as minute later Hiei opened the door. He was wearing his black pants with the four white belts with his black boots and dark blue tank top.  
  
The two demons took off down the two flights of stairs. Flash grabbed some money and opened the door.  
  
"Hiei and I are going out with the others be back when ever!" she called.  
  
Trish poked her head out of the kitchen and chuckled. Flash raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing you two just look like twins that's all," answered the made.  
  
The two demons looked at each other wide eyed then turned around making there backs face each other with there arms crossed. Trish laughed.  
  
"Have fun you two," she said.  
  
Flash and Hiei walked out the door closing it behind them and started walking down the street to the local coffee shop. The two went over to the couch and sat down. Around the couch were comfy chairs and a coffee table. There normal hang out.  
  
A couple of minutes later they heard barking. Flash looked out the window at saw a Hostess truck zoom by with the back doors open being chased by a black blur with a red blur being dragged by the black blur.  
  
"AUTUMN HEEL!!!"  
  
"Autumn and Kurama are here," said Hiei.  
  
Flash nodded and got up dragging Hiei outside with her. When they got out side they saw that the truck crashed into a fire hydrant. Water came shooting from it. Treats were all over the street Kurama laid there on his back. Flash and Hiei ran up to him and helped him up.  
  
"Where's Autumn?" asked Flash.  
  
Autumn's head popped out a pile of the treats and she looked around. "HEY! WHERE'S THE CREAM FILLING?!"  
  
Everyone fell over anime style. Flash got up and pulled a jar of fluff from her pocket and whistled.  
  
"Autumn look what I have!" she called.  
  
"FLUFF!" yelled Autumn then jumped over to Flash sitting at her feet with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.  
  
"Good girl," said Flash patting her on the head then giving her the jar of fluff.  
  
Autumn took it and held it upside down. She looked at it and started shaking it to see if it would open. Flash sighed in frustration and turned the jar over for her then opened it. Autumn chirped happily and started eating it.  
  
After dealing with the cops by telling them Autumn was hit on the head when she was little they walked back to the coffee house to wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: Okay this is a side story but it will be more then two chapters. This is just until I get my computer back but I'm sure I'll finish it. And the beginning of the fanfic was a dream that Flash was having and lion was actually Lioness. Just to clear that up. And if you're confused I suggest that you read Lioness to find out about Flash and Dreamchasereternity's stories to find out about Autumn.  
  
Wisdom: Well please review!  
  
Hiei: Or else bakas!  
  
Winter: Ignore the flea! Bye!  
  
::Credits start going::


	2. A New Mission

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Two Heads are Worse then One!" I don't really know where I'm going with this chapter so it might be kind of short...  
  
Wisdom: Winter is also leaving August 1st, which is this Monday for Florida, and she will be gone for a week.  
  
Winter: Yup! That's right and since I hate the heat and get sick if I'm in the sun all day I might not return! But I'll do my best to try and come back alive! But my dad is going away the same week so the living room won't get worked on -.- so I don't know when I will have my computer back. If it gets really bad I'll just update all of my stories.  
  
Wisdom: We should get started. Hiei do the Disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belong to Dreamchasereternity. And she got the idea from a quiz she was taking so she doesn't own the idea of the handcuffs but she does own Terminator, Flash a.k.a Lioness, Leader, the bandits, Jada and the bracelets and maybe other stuff until further noted.  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE FANFIC!  
  
Chapter Two: A New Mission:  
  
"Hey guys did you see that Hostess truck?" asked a familiar voice from behind Flash, Hiei, Autumn and Kurama.  
  
They turned around to see a boy with slicked back black hair wearing a green jump suit. He starred at the with him brown colored eyes. Next to him was a boy with curly orange hair and he was wearing a blue jump suit that Flash recognized as the school uniform for guys.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara," said Kurama after he took a sip of tea.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Well we just ran into Botan and she said that Koenma wants to see us about a new mission."  
  
Kurama nodded and stood along with Hiei. The four boys started walking to the door when Flash gulped down the rest of her coffee and stood up.  
  
"We're coming with you," she said.  
  
"We/You are?" asked Autumn and the boys in union.  
  
Flash nodded and took Autumn hand and led her over to the boys. The boy exchanged glances but shrugged it off. After they went back into an alley Flash and Autumn opened a portal for them that led them to the toddler's office.  
  
"Yes and you see finding these artifacts are very...what are you two doing here?" Koenma asked looking at Flash and Autumn.  
  
"We felt like coming got a problem with that toddler?" growled Flash.  
  
"Eeee!" said Autumn then inched away from Flash telling she was in a bad mood.  
  
Koenma sighed and nodded then pressed a button on a remote and a screen came down showing two golden bracelets in a plain yet nice box. Flash got that gut feeling again and held her stomach.  
  
"O0o0o SHINY!" yelled Autumn trying go over and hug the screen but was being held back by Kurama.  
  
"Is something wrong Flash?" Botan asked her.  
  
Everyone turned to Flash but she shook her head no and Koenma went back to telling the story about the bracelets.  
  
"You see about a thousand years ago maybe less a powerful demon lord had these bracelets that were stolen from the vault. Since the lord was so powerful we couldn't just walk in there and take them back. So we just kept watch over his house. But one night a group of bandits broke in killing all of the guards and the lord taking the bracelets with them."  
  
"So where are they now?" interrupted Yusuke.  
  
"I don't know," answered Koenma. "You see it's was no ordinary bandit group that stole them it was..."  
  
"Kage," answered Flash not even knowing she was talking. "The Shadows really but demons called the bandits Shadow Dancers. Especially one of there young members who gave them no name they called her angel because she had wings..."  
  
Everyone was staring at Flash who blinked a couple of times.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That is right. The bandit group that stole the bracelets was Kage," said Koenma. "The 'angel' was the one that stole them and kept them not wanting to give them their leader knowing that the unknown power of the bracelets couldn't go into his hands. So one night she flew off and hid the bracelets stealing them back after she gave them to the leader."  
  
"So no one knows where they are now?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Well we got a lead somewhere," said Koenma looking through a pile of papers. "Ah ha! The lead said it could be somewhere in the Wind Mountains."  
  
Shock shot Flash like a speeding arrow to the heart and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stumbled backwards a little bit and got caught by Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Flash are you alright!?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm fine," groaned Flash standing up straight.  
  
"Do you know which of the mountains it is in?" asked Autumn.  
  
"No I'm not sure but I'm guessing the ones closer to the river," said Koenma. "Goodbye."  
  
And with a flick of his hand the six friends were sent to the Wind Mountains. Everyone fell on there behinds with a thud and an 'ow!'  
  
Everyone got up and looked around as they dusted themselves off. They were standing in the middle of a dirt trail with wood life surrounding them. Flash put her hands in her pockets and started walking glaring at the rode a head of her heading east.  
  
"Let's go," she growled.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances then followed Flash. Autumn walked fast to catch up with her friend and started walking next to her with her hands behind her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked only so Flash could here. "You really worried us in the office."  
  
"I know its Lioness I had another dream last night," answered Flash so only Autumn could here.  
  
"What happened?" asked Autumn fixing the cat ears on her head.  
  
Flash sighed and told her the story of her dream. When she finished she looked at Autumn who was snickering and giving her a cat face. Flash glared.  
  
"You know what this means?" stated Autumn.

"Nani?" asked Flash.  
  
"Your in love with two guys," she squealed. "Can't control your heart?"  
  
Flash glared at Autumn and she laughed nervously.  
  
"You know I'm only kidding," said Autumn.  
  
"I know..." said Flash glancing back at the boys then turned back. "Its just annoying knowing that I could be in love with someone and Lioness totally different..."  
  
Autumn nodded also glancing back. Flash gave another small sigh.  
  
"And I never thought I would be this close to home..."  
  
At Koenma's office:  
  
Koenma and Botan were watching Autumn and Flash on the screen.  
  
"What does she mean by all of that?" asked Botan.  
  
Koenma sighed. "Well first off the Wind Mountains are the mountains that the Sky Lion Tribe control. If you got to the further back mountains you can see the ocean as well. The mountain that they are on is the most eastern one that is near the river."  
  
"But what about the loving of two different people?" asked Botan.  
  
"I'm not sure of who Flash is in love with but my records say that Lioness had an affair with a demon after she disappeared from the tournament against Crone," answered Koenma still a little puzzled.  
  
"Do you think she is that demon that was in her dream?" asked Botan.  
  
"Well she didn't say what the demons looked like but did give to names," said Koenma. "Jada and Terminator."  
  
"Who are they?" asked Botan.  
  
"Jada is the healer for the Red Fox Tribe so I can't arrest her since she is saving lives and Terminator is well I don't know I've heard that he is now a slayer but he keeps traveling and I can never find him."  
  
"So that means..." pressed Botan.  
  
"If Flash well Lioness is the one called 'angel' then she is the bandit who stole the bracelets and hid them meaning she is the only one who knows where they are," said Koenma.  
  
"But how do we know that for sure?" asked Botan.  
  
"I don't know...Jada won't say anything even if tortured and we don't do that she would know anything and Terminator's where abouts are unknown," said Koenma.  
  
Botan nodded. "So if Lioness really is the angel then that would mean...!"  
  
"Lioness and Terminator were in love," finished Koenma.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: I know I was actually gonna make in longer but I wanted a cliffhanger! I'll try and get another chapter up before I leave on Monday...  
  
Hiei: So review or else!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!  
  
Winter: MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!  
  
::Credits start going::


	3. Stubborn Kitsune

Winter: Hey there everyone! Welcome to (finally) the next chapter to "Two Heads are Worse Then One!"

Winter: Would like to apologize for the long wait.

Hiei: Hn, baka onna wanted to finish her other fanfics before working on this one again but as we all see that didn't work out as planned.

Winter: Shut up Hiei! At least I'm updating!!

Wisdom: She has a point there…

Hiei: Hn.

Winter: ::Throws spork at Hiei:: Disclaimer!

Hiei: ::Growls:: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belong to Dreamchasereternity.

**Chapter Three: Stubborn Kitsune:**

"Lady Jada!" shouted a small Kitsune demon boy as he ran up to an older one of his kind.

Though this Kitsune didn't have red hair like the other demons of the young prince's tribe. She had long silver hair complete with a pair of silver ears on top of her head and two tails behind her. She dressed in colors of the night.

"Aye what is it young Prince?" asked the Kitsune he called Jada. She kneeled down so her white eyes could meet his green ones. A Puado with a diamond shaped black blade rested against her shoulder.

"Koenma-sama is here," chirped the Prince. "He wishes to speak with you!"

"Koenma hey?" said Jada.

"Yes my Lady," he said. "He is waiting for you in the elders long house."

Jada stood up straight taking her weapon back in her hand. She handed the Kitsune Prince a basket of herbs that she was collecting. "Bring these back to my hut."

The boy bowed with a 'yes ma'am' that skipped away happily.

Jada started to walk to the exit of the village herb gardens towards the elder's long house.

_I wonder what the toddler wishes to see me for_ thought the wise Kitsune. She snorted at the thought of Koenma actually coming here for important affairs. _He probably just needs another potion to make his older form last longer._

Jada gave another snort as she moved the curtain door aside with the blade of her Puado. She walked in and saw Koenma in his teenage form standing there with his hands clasped behind his hack.

"Come form more of my potions?" asked Jada resting her weapon back on her shoulder.

"Now is not the time for jokes Jada," said Koenma.

Jada raised an eyebrow waiting for the lord to continue.

"I need to know about the bracelets," said Koenma.

"I don't know what you're talking about," glared Jada coolly.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about," Koenma glared back.

"Even if I did that was in the past I wish to forget," said Jada.

"Jada," said Koenma. "You know what happened to Lioness when she crossed worlds. Her past was forgotten except for bits and pieces of it."

Jada didn't say a word. She watched the Spirit Lord speak.

"Her human half Flash, is in danger of Lioness's unknown past," he continued. "You are the only one who knows your Angel's true identity. Think of how Flash feels, it is slowly driving her insane."

Jada didn't say anything for many moments.

"Have you foreseen anything in your herbs?" he asked her.

"I saw a little bit of something," said Jada. "I was the Wind Mountains."

"We already know that the items are there, I already sent my detectives along with Autumn and Flash with them," replied Koenma.

"So then why did you come to see me if you already knew?" asked Jada with irritation in her voice.

How dare he. Spirit Lord that he is but that gives him no right to come take her from her work just to question her and get answers he already has!

"I want to know more about the bracelets," said Koenma.

"I don't know anything about them," said Jada.

"I think you know something," pressed the lord.

"Only a simple rhyme," hissed Jada. "I will tell you this if you promise to leave me be."

"I agree to that deal," said Koenma.

"Very well Spirit Lord," said Jada. "Moon and tie push and pull bind thy hands and release thy sand."

"I see," said Koenma. "Well a deal is a deal. Until next time Lady Kitsune."

With that said a blue orb covered Koenma and he disappeared.

Jada's ears flattened back against her head. She wasn't one for trick magic only that magic of which came from the earth its self.

She scowled and walked out of the long house back to her hut to make some more potions.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I wanted to make it longer but I felt bad for not updating for a while and I just wanted to get the next chapter up. Plus, I have to go to bed soon.

Hiei: ::Glued to the TV:: Why didn't that Dragon fry those baka ningens?

Wisdom: ::Sighs:: Because Hiei it is a movie based off a book and you can't kill the heroes in a book.

Hiei: Hn, baka ningen writings.

Winter: ::Rolls eyes:: Yes well please review! AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

::Credits start going::


	4. A Rider From the West

Winter: Hey there all of my faithful reads and welcome to the next chapter of "Two Heads are Worse then One!!"

Wisdom: In order to get this fanfic going there will be sort author's notes.

Winter: Well besides that I drew some pictures of Flash and one of Jada so be sure to go to Dancing Dingoes message board and check them out. If for some reason you can't find the link IM me on SenkoNoAnoAkari or Kokuryuuha600.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity.

**Chapter Four: A Rider From the West:  
**

The strong wind howled in the high towers of the Sky Lion Tribe's kingdom. In one of the towers was a girl sitting in the rail to the balcony. She had brownish blonde hair that reached to the mid of her back. She wore a white blouse with had the first four top buttons open. Going across her chest was a scar. For pants she wore tan breaches with black boots that ended in the mid of her shin. On her back rested two tan angles like wings that were tattered and scared showing no sight of flight for the demon. Swaying lightly from side to side was a lion's tail.

"_The winds are strong tonight,"_ said a male lion walking onto the balcony.

The lion was a little bit bigger then a normal sized lion. His mane was well groomed. He watched the girl with his piercing eyes; so sharp that he's gaze would pierce your heart at the first sight. To the people of the Sky Lion Tribe he was a Kiahrie (ki-ah-ree).

"They've been strong for the past two days Leo," she replied not looking at the Kiahrie demon. "Along with the wind have been some strange scents."

"_Oh?"_ asked Leo as he laid down with his front paws in front of him.

"Don't tell me your age has caught up to you," she retorted.

Leo gave a low growl. _"It is best not to tease me Skye."_

The girl he called Skye sighed and looked into the night. A gust of wind came at them blowing Leo's mane back and Skye's hair out of her face. Running across her face as a scar. Her eyes were a goldish brown color but her left eye had a tint of white in it to show that she was blind in that eye. Her ears were pointed with a couple of piercings in them.

There was silence between the two. Skye tried expanding her wings but she just grinded her teeth to keep from screaming of pain.

"_It hurts doesn't it?"_ questioned Leo.

Skye sighed and looked back over the kingdom she didn't say anything for a moment. "I won't lie to you. It does hurt, it always does. It's not the pain I'm talking about."

Leo looked up at her with a small grunt. Skye didn't look into her eyes, truth be told she was afraid to look into his eyes. She just continued to look out down below her.

"It is my heart that hurts," she continued. "Knowing that I won't be able to pick up another sword for the rest of my life. Knowing that the gift I love most, the gift of flight is now taken from me and will never return."

"_If it hurts you so much why don't you let the mages fix you?"_ asked Leo.

"Because that is the easy way out," she answered. "If I have listened to Lioness I would have never gotten this deadly scar. Crone cut me down himself when I wouldn't wait for orders. It shows me my stupidity in life and now I think before I act."

"_Well that's relieving,"_ said Leo.

"When Lioness found me in my pool of blood she brought me back to the kingdom as fast as she could giving me a little bit of her energy to keep me alive the way there. When the mages said that couldn't do anything to help me Lioness used not only her Spirit Energy but also her Life Energy as well to heal me. She collapsed almost losing her life to save me."

Skye brought her left hand up in front of her and clenched it in a fist. "Part of her lives inside of me now, I can not get rid of that."

Leo looked back in front of him with a nod. _"Very noble of you, you really are fit to be the Stewardess of our Kingdom."_

Leo stood up and stretched out her front paws sticking his rear in the air as he yawned. _"Get some rest, there's no point of tiring yourself for the ordeal."_ With that said Leo turned around and walked inside.

"I don't dread to think about the ordeal," muttered Skye. "But first I have something else to attend to."

She spun on her rear to face her bedroom doors and hopped down from the rail. She silently walked into her room and grabbed a bow and quiver that rested on a hook on the far wall of her room. Before placing the weapons on her back she swung a gray cloak over she shoulders.

She quickly padded out of her room and down the stairs silently. Her cloak flowed behind her. After about five flights of stairs she came to a floor with many tapestries. She walked over to a rather odd looking one.

It was a picture of their first king holding a demon's head by its hair. The Demon's bloodied body laid at his feet. The King had large expanded wings that were torn and worn. His clothing was tattered with rips and blood. As blood dripped from his temple.

She quickly walked behind it to find a hidden passage. She looked down into the darkness and took a deep breath. It was a long drop to the stable. She closed her eyes and stepped into the air.

She dropped. She held her self-trying to expand her wings but only to be welcomed by pain. She felt this before, falling. A demon with the gift of flight worst nightmare.

Flash's of the day she lost her gift came flashing back into her mind.

She ran at full speed only to take flight into the air. She glided back down about a mile later. Standing in front of her was a rather good looking demon sitting on some sort of dragon like steed that had the shape of a horse.

He smiled and welcomed her as he dismounted his stead. Skye didn't wait she took back into the air and charged at him. The battle went on for a while. Skye took into the air and looked around.

She turned around to look behind only to meet Crone's sword slashing down on her with no time to react. After that it went dark.

Skye opened her eyes to see that she was lying on her back. A face greeted her with a nip on the arm telling her to get up.

"Oi okay, okay Katanga," said Skye sitting up looking at the beast.

The beast had the shape of a horse with golden brown fur like a lion's. Its hoof was spilt into two toes with a darker brown fur skimming the back of its legs. Its tail was long in the same darker brown color.

Skye stood up and patted the beast's head. Shaggy hair of the darker brown color fell over its neck and its eyes. Two fangs peeked out of its mouth.

The beast she called Katanga nipped at her sleeve and tugged at it.

"Stop it you stupid Kiatken (ki-a-ken)," she said pulling her arm away.

The Kiatken snorted and stomped its feet. Skye sighed and walked over to the small rack and grabbed a saddle and a bridle along with a saddle pad. Carrying this entire she walked back of to Katanga and placed the saddle pad neatly on her back.

After that she placed the saddle over the pad and strapped the girth underneath the beast. Next she placed the bridle on her head with a little difficulty.

Katanga moved forward as Skye mounted. The Kiatken was very jumpy so Skye pulled back hard on the reins making Katanga show her fangs and hiss. Katanga snorted and bolted forward when Skye tapped her on the side with her heels.

Katanga galloped out of the stable doors and down the road out of the city with Skye on her back.

**Meanwhile the next day:**

"Flash, Autumn what are you doing?" asked Kurama walking up to the girls.

Both girls looked up at Kurama with a stick in their hands.

"The mouse died so were poking him," said Autumn childishly.

Kurama looked at what there were poking at saw Yusuke laying there with swirls for eyes. Flash and Autumn went back to poking Yusuke with their sticks.

"I knew walking all night was a bad idea," he muttered to himself.

The gang had agreed with Flash's opinion to walk all night since there was no clearing to rest. Plus they wanted to get back home as soon as they could, mostly Flash.

With a quick poke in the eye with a stick to Yusuke he jumped up holding his eye.

"ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" he yelled glaring at Flash with one eye.

Flash smiled innocently up at Yusuke from was she was kneeling. Yusuke was about to yell something else but was cut off with an arrow flying an inch from his nose and getting stuck in a tree.

The arrow shook for a moment then stood still. Hiei quickly drew his Katana and Kurama his rose.

Flash jumped up. "Run!"

Everyone looked at Flash questionably but with her expression they nodded. Except for Hiei who was dragged by Kurama down the path as they ran.

As they ran a Kiatken burst from the trees with a cloaked rider on top of it. The rider had a bow in her hand and was string another arrow.

"What the hell is that thing?!" yelled Yusuke as he ran.

"It's a Kiatken," answered Flash. "They are used by the Sky Lion Tribe. You guys go ahead I'll take care of this. There is only one way to bring a Kiatken down!"

Flash stopped running the others looked back at her but kept running. Flash threw her left hand in the air and called upon Lioness's sword. The rider didn't even react to this. It simpley strung another arrow into the bow and released it.

The arrow came flying at Flash but she simply called on Lioness's shield and deflected the arrow. Before either the rider of Flash could do anything else Hiei came jumping out of a tree with his katana drawn.

He slashed down at the rider but it dove out of the way and off its stead. The Kiatken reared and bolted forward out of surprise. Flash dropped her sword and shield then grabbed the reins trying to calm the wild beast down.

Hiei walked over to the rider who was now getting on its feet.

"Who are you want what do you want with us?" growled Hiei.

"You are trespassing on my lands, leave before I kill her," it said. The voice was female.

"These lands don't belong to you!" said Autumn as she and the others ran up with their weapons drawn. "They belong to the Sky Lion Tribe!"

"And seeing as it that you aren't flying your not of that demon," said Kurama.

Flash wrapped the reins around her forearms and gripped them in her hands finally bring the Kiatken down. The beasts stood there looking at Flash. She sighed and let the reins slip off her arms.

"That doesn't concern you," said the rider. "I don't wish to have anything to deal with you. Its her." The rider pointed at Flash before sprinting on her and tackling Flash to the ground.

Flash was on her back a little dazed with everything happening so fast. The rider and pined her hands above her head and was straggling her hips so she couldn't move (get your minds out of the gutter you perverts). The rider drew a dagger from her boot and placed it at Flash's neck.

Hiei quickly ran over and placed his katana's blade to the rider's neck. "Draw one drop of blood from her and you die."

Flash struggled and kneed the rider in the gut taking her by surprise. She fell over dropping the dagger. Flash jumped to her feet.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she demanded with her Spirit Energy rising up.

**End chapter:**

Winter: Mwhahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Hehe. Well today is Thanksgiving-

Wisdom: She means Christmas.

Winter: So I want to wish everyone a happy holiday and hope that you got good gifts if not let me know and I'll go after Santa for ya.

Hiei: ….

Wisdom: Yes well plea-

Winter: WAAAAAAAAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::freezes in mid air with her arm stretched out::

Wisdom: What?

Winter: ::Crashes to floor:: Ow….

Wisdom and Hiei: ::Sigh and roll eyes::

Winter: ::Jumps up:: I want to sing you a song! Its something my little brother taught me.

Hiei: No not this again.

Wisdom: Please just forget this and review!

Winter: ::Takes deep breath:: Dashing through the snow, riding broken skies, flying overheads and crashing into trees. The snow is turning red; I think I'm almost dead. I woke up in the hospital with branches in my head. Oh 911 911 I'm in surgery, 911 911 please come rescue me. 911 911 I'm in surgery, 911 please come rescue me! 911 911 I'm in surgery, 911 911 pleaseee cooome ressscue meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! ::drops to knees with her arms out to the side::

Wisdom and Hiei: ::Stare::

Winter: ::Smiling widely with her eyes closed::

Wisdom: ::Coughs:: Yes well please review!

Winter: ::Jumps up:: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

::Credits start going::


	5. Skye

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Two Heads are Worse then One!"

Wisdom: In order to get the fanfic going the announcements will be at the end of the chapter.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity. Everything else belongs to Winter unless other wise stated.

**Chapter Five: Skye:**

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she demanded with her Spirit Energy rising up.

The cloaked figure struggled to her knees and smirked though no one could see the smirk.

"I am the one that should be asking you the questions," she said before disappearing.

Flash turned around to meet a kick at her ribs. Flash staggered back now aware that this person wanted something from her. Flash sent a punch to the rider but she only blocked it.

This went on for quiet some time. Punch left right, block, kick, jump back, block, swing up under. Kick. Flash went through all of the routines she knew but it seemed that her opponent knew them all.

"I'm getting tired of this," growled Hiei.

He jumped into the air with his katana pointed down at the rider. The rider looked up at him and moved out of the way but the end of her cloak was pinned to the ground by the blade. The cloth ripped to reveal her wings.

"She has wings," said Autumn.

"And a lion's tail," stated Yusuke. "But why is she attacking us?"

"Its simple," said Kurama. "We are in the Wind Mountains which is all of the Sky Lion's Tribe. It would only be natural for one of them to come and try to get us out."

"But the question is," said Flash. "Why send one who can't pick up a sword. The Sky Lion Tribe is known for the sword skills everyone there uses a sword but one demon."

The rider turned and looked at Flash the hood of the cloak still covered her eyes. Flash smirked knowing that she got the demons attention.

"That demon was cut down and near death. She survived because of Lioness. Since the demon could never pick up a sword again she resorted to the bow and arrow. It is good to see you again, Skye."

"So this is where you have been hiding all along?" she asked. "In a mere human's body, working for the monkey's song?"

Flash looked away from Skye. "You don't know what I've been going through."

Skye pulled the rest of her cloak off in anger. Her hair fell down. "What you've been going through?! What about us? What about your parents? What about your kingdom?"

"That part of my life is now over," said Flash walking away and picking up her sword only to have it turn back to her ring. "Go home Skye. And say you never saw me. It is better off that I stay dead."

Skye snorted. "Stay dead? Since when is the Lioness afraid of being found?" She walked up to her steed and mounted. "Fine, I will leave you alone but that wont stop others from knowing you are here. You are in your own kingdom. Others will come."

Flash didn't turn around and look at Skye she stared a head in front of her.

"Your not even the person I knew. You can't even look at my face anymore. What are you afraid of? The Lioness I knew was never afraid, she'd always look death in the eyes and laugh."

Before anyone could say anything else Skye turned Katanga around then galloped away down the trail. Skye's words run through Flash's head.

"Flash…?" asked Autumn gently coming up from behind her.

Flash looked back up ahead of her. "Come on, I want to go home as fast as I can."

Everyone exchanged glances for some reason everyone turned and stared at Hiei who glared at them before closing his eye with an 'hn' and grabbed his katana before following Flash.

**Meanwhile:**

Skye stormed back into her quarters steaming. She threw her bow and quiver hard onto her bed.

"LEO!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "What until I get my hands on him! I'm going to skin him alive and hang the pelt on my wall!"

"_What's all the yelling about?"_ questioned Leo sleepily walking into the room. _"I was in the middle of my nap."_

"How long have you known?" asked Skye glaring at him.

"_Know what?"_ he asked yawning. _"You'll have to be more specific just like you said my age is catching on to me."_

Skye growled at him clenching her fists. "How long have you known that Lioness was in the body of a human?"

"_About two years,"_ answered the demon. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Stop playing dumb," snapped Skye. She started to pace the room. "You know that she is here on the mountains yet you don't even act on it."

"_If she wanted to see me she would come here,"_ Leo stated. _"But she won't. If she wanted to come back she would've if she wanted to be found she would've. You finding her wasn't what she wanted."_

Skye sighed and sat on her bed holding her head in her hands. "But why? Why won't she come back."

"_To save everyone the pain,"_ answered Leo. _"If she was to suddenly come back demons from all over would be attacking our home. You know how much Lioness like to make 'friends'."_

"But she acted like she hated me," sobbed Skye. "Like I was just some low class demon who tried to slay her."

Leo sighed. _"You know she didn't want to hurt you like that."_

"I know," sighed Skye.

"_Get some rest young one,"_ he scolded gently.

Skye nodded and waited for Leo to leave before she changed into her nightshirt. When she was done changing she sat on the end of her bed and looked down at her lap thinking.

"I don't know anymore," sighed Skye. "How she acted; like she didn't want to be here. But why?"

"_Go home Skye. And say you never saw me. It is better off that I stay dead."_

Skye shut her eyes closed tight and held her sides. A tear escaped her eye and ran down the side of her face landing on her scar. It felt cool and hot at the same time.

**Meanwhile:**

Flash sat in Indian style against a tree was her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes closed. "I still don't see why we have to stop."

"Flash we need to rest," said Kurama looking at her from across the fire they all sat around.

"I thought you were a demon fox," said Flash not opening her eyes.

Kurama was about to say something when Autumn leaned over and cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Harmony says not to bother," whispered the girl. "Lioness and Skye were very close before Lioness left the mountains."

Kurama looked at Autumn then Flash before nodding.

"I'm hungry," said Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, we just ate," said Autumn.

"So that was an hour ago!" exclaimed the boy.

Everyone but Flash stared at Kuwabara who looked at them.

"What?!?" he cried at them.

About a moment of silence Flash growled obviously annoyed.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"We all want to leave," came Hiei's cold up from the tree Flash was leaning against. "But we can't so suck up your pride and get over it."

"Your one to talk," snarled Flash opening her eyes and glaring at the fire demon who was glaring down at her.

Hiei jumped out of the tree facing Flash. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He voice was strict with venom.

Flash stood up to get eye level with the demon. "It means you're the one out of all of us who should suck up their pride and meet defeat. You always have to win and be the best, if anyway is stronger then you, you go on a hissy fit and train until you practically kill yourself doing so then try and kill that person!"

Hiei clenched his fist and growled at Flash. The others jumped up and grabbed the two before they started to kill each other.

"At least I don't treat my friends like crap like you did the demon before," growled Hiei through his teeth. It was obvious he was trying not to yell.

"You don't know what my story is Hiei!" screamed Flash struggling to get free from Autumn and Yusuke. "You don't know how much pain I go through every single goddamn day! You don't live my life so don't tell me what to do!"

Hiei didn't say anything. He stared at Flash as she ranted along with the others.

"I know I hurt Skye back there but what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't want the whole kingdom to know we are here! Do you know why?! Because if they did they would kill you! All of you! Only demons from these mountains are supposed to be here any other demon that walks on these mountains suffers a fate of death!! It doesn't matter if you work for Koenma! Trust me I know!"

"Flash…" began Autumn.

"No! Forget it!" said Flash pushing Autumn and Yusuke off of her.

She started to walk towards the forest. "I'm going for a walk, don't wait for me if I'm not back by sunrise…"

"Your just running away again!" yelled Hiei after her. "Your running away from your fears and what your supposed to do. Tell me!!!! How much longer are you going to run?!"

But it was too late Flash was already gone. Hiei threw Kurama and Kuwabara off of him and punched the tree out of anger making it slump over.

"Way to go Hiei," said Yusuke. "Should we follow her?"

"No," said Autumn but the voice had changed somewhat. It was Harmony talking. "Let her be."

Kurama kneeled down next to Hiei who was kneeling in front of the tree. "Are you alright?"

Hiei gave an angry hn before disappearing.

"Argh! Both of them! Gone again! I swear we need to but a tracking device on them!" cried Yusuke before falling over.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry for the wait, I started this chapter about a week ago but midterms just finished so that took up a lot of my time.

Announcement One: Dancing Dingos is having a short stories and poem contest so if you are interested go there, the link should be in my profile and if is not check Dreamchasereternity's profile. If you can't find it IM me on SenkoNoAnoAkari or Kokuryuuha600.

Announcement Two: Incase for whatever reason I failed a midterm it is likely my parents will take away the computer until my grades improve so updates might be even slower. But I promise to work on them by hand then type them when my folks aren't home if that case comes.

Announcement Three: **If you read Dream's fanfics** her net gave out for some odd reason but she has a chapter done and ready for uploading it is just saved on her computer and since she hasn't been on I don't know that chapter will be up. **That same for the fanfic we've been writing together as well since the next chapter is saved on her computer.**

I believe that's it.

Hiei: So review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

::Credits start going::


	6. New Company

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Two Heads are Worse then One!"

Wisdom: To save time and get right to the fanfic announcements will be at the end of the chapter.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and everything else belongs to Winter unless other wise stated.

**Chapter Six: New company:**

'_Ningen listen to me,'_ growled Lioness in Flash's head.

"No! Because of you Hiei is mad at me along with your little friend Skye!" yelled Flash aloud as she stormed through some brush.

Flash stopped in a small circle of trees and sighed as she looked around. "Great I'm lost! And it's all your fault…argh! Listen to me! I bet if someone was standing by watching me they'd think I'm talking to myself!"

'_Are you done yelling yet?'_ asked Lioness boredly.

"NO!" shouted Flash. "I am far from done! Because of you I am here! Because of you Hiei is mad at me! You hurt Skye and I have to deal with the looks they are giving me! BECAUSE OF YOU I'M LOST!"

'_Are you done **now**?'_ asked Lioness. If she were standing in front of Flash she would be yawning as she spoke.

"Yes, yes I am done," sighed Flash.

_'Good, now that you are done ranting and waking up all of the creatures within a fifty foot radius; turn left.'_

"I really hate you right now," grumbled Flash as she charged through the brush again.

'_Ah yes that may be so,'_ smirked Lioness. _'But you are a part of me so deal with it.'_

"They really need to make ear plugs to block out annoying head demons," sighed Flash lowering her head as she walked.

After a few more moments of walking Flash came upon a small clearing with a pond in the middle. In the middle of the pond were some rocks that you could sit on if you took a swim. Hanging over the pond's ends were some Cherry Blossom Trees that were in bloom. The full moon looking down into the lake gave it a breath-taking scene.

"Are the Cherry Blossoms always in bloom? It is summer back in Ningenkai," stated Flash not expecting an answer.

"_Yes, it is a spell that the mages use to keep the mountains in the season of spring,"_ was the answer.

But it wasn't from her demon half Lioness. Flash turned around to see Leo sitting there on all fours. His golden mane blew in the wind.

"Leo…" said Flash.

"_Flash,"_ answered Leo.

Flash turned back around and looked at the water. "What is it?"

"_Skye told me what happened before,"_ said Leo walking up and sitting back down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Flash, but her voice was slightly different. It was Lioness.

_"What you did was harsh-"_

"I just said I don't want to talk about it," interrupted Lioness.

_"Well what you want right now doesn't matter."_

"Gee thanks."

"_Now shut up and listen to me,"_ said Leo showing his teeth.

"Listening," gulped Lioness.

_"I understand why you didn't want to see Skye since it would hurt both of you. But that give you no reason to act like you did."_

Lioness bowed her head in shame. "I know, I wasn't thinking. I just want to find the damned bracelets and go back to Ningenkai. It will be better for all of us."

_"Bracelets?"_ asked Leo.

"Orders from Koenma," sighed Lioness.

Leo nodded then turned his head. _"It seems we have some company, Skye you can stop hiding now."_

Skye froze from behind some bushes she was hiding in. Her face grew long and cold sweat dropped down her face as an eye started twitching.

A moment later Skye came out from behind the bushes not looking at Lioness. Lioness didn't look at Skye. Leo stared at both of them with a few sweat drops.

_"Don't just stand there!"_

"Listen Skye," said Lioness looking up. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but I thought that if you hated me you would forget about me."

"No! I don't want to hate you or you to think like that," said Skye. "Look, your like a little sister to me. I just was so happy to see that you were alive I didn't even think. I'm sorry. And to make up for it I got you these."

Skye handed Lioness a sac, it was rather heavy but not too heavy.

"They're amulets to help keep you presence invisible," said Skye as Lioness opened the sac and pulled one out.

The amulet looked nothing more then a piece of costume jewelry. Lioness slipped one over her neck; the weight of it was very light then how it was before she wore it.

"Thank you," said Lioness.

"_Well it is late,"_ said Leo getting to his feet. _"Skye lets go."_

"Yes sir," said Skye as she began to follow Leo.

"Wait!" said Lioness. "Skye…I uh…well you see…I want you with us…to help that is."

Skye turned all the way around and smiled. "All right."

Leo smiled before nodding his head and disappearing. Both girls looked and smiled at each other before a spark of light caught their attention. The sun was rising.

Both walked over to the tallest tree and began to climb from the top. When they made it to the top they pushed away some branches and watched the run rise.

"I forgot what it was like here," said Lioness.

"Mmm," said Skye with a smile.

After a while Lioness began to climb down. "C'mon, the others should be up by now."

Skye followed her down the tree and into the forest to her friend's camp.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: All right I thought I would end it there for tonight.

Announcement one: Dancing Dingos is still having contests, the topic for this month is love because of Walmart I mean Valentines Day. Join if you are interested.

Announcement Two: I passed all of my mid year tests and the first half of the year so I get to stay on the computer which hopefully means quicker reviews.

Announcement Three: I have a week off soon so I promise to try and update since I'm not going down to Florida to visit one of my friends.

Wisdom: Well that's it for now!

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

:Credits start going:


	7. Apologies are Rare with Stubborn Demons

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Two Heads are Worse then One!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to apologize for the wait. But it may take longer now that she has school tomorrow.

Winter: I don't wanna go :cries:

Hiei: Is that the place where you are forced to go at the ass crack of dawn and stay there for six hours forced to eat this so called food and listen to teachers who like to hear themselves talk?

Winter: Yeap. That's the place.

Hiei: Oh…:points and laughs:

Winter:Bites his finger:

Hiei: Itai! Let go!

Winter: Not until you do the disclaimer!

Hiei: Grrr. Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity. Everything else belongs to Winter unless otherwise said.

Winter: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Hiei: …I'M BLEEDING?

**Chapter Seven: Apologies are Rare with Stubborn Demons:**

Kurama was looking around from their camp. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still asleep. Autumn was poking the two sleeping human's with a stick. She poked Yusuke in the ribs. There was a dying coughing noise then his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"Ew," said Autumn. "Kura Kura-chan! It died."

Kurama looked over to see Autumn pointing at Yusuke with the stick.

"Autumn don't poke people with sticks when they are sleeping," scolded Kurama gently. "It isn't nice."

"Aw man," pouted Autumn.

"No its okay Autumn. Poke them as much as you want," said Flash coming through the trees with Skye following.

"YEY!" squealed Autumn then continued to poke the humans.

Kurama glared at Flash. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

Flash smiled innocently at him. "Me? I wouldn't do anything."

Skye hid a chuckle behind her hand. "Your just like her."

"Well she is in my head twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, 365 and a quarter days of the year," said Flash with a shrug. "Your Skye right?"

Skye nodded and bowed. "Skye daughter of Simba and Hope. Heir to the High House of The Sky Lion Tribe and future Stewardess of the Kingdom."

Kurama bowed lowly. "I am Kurama and that is Autumn." He pointed to Autumn over by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hiya lion lady!" said Autumn cheerfully.

"The two sleeping there is Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Flash moving some hair from her eyes.

Skye nodded. "But what should I call you? Surely you have a name other then Lioness."

"Uh just call me Flash," she responded.

Flash tossed an amulet to Kurama he caught it and gave Flash a questioning look. Flash tossed one to Autumn who caught it in her mouth and gave a muffled bark.

"They're amulets to hide our energy from other lion demons," answered Flash dropping the rather heavy amulets on Yusuke and Kuwabara's head to wake them up.

"OW MY HEAD!" they both screamed sitting up.

Both glared up at her who smiled brightly and gave a peace sign. Yusuke jumped up.

"That's it you!" he said. "Running off leaving us here then dropping something heavy on my head! Your going up!"

"Argh!" screamed Flash running away from Yusuke and hiding behind Kurama. "Stay away!"

Kurama moved out of the way for Yusuke despise the many protests from Flash.

"You brought it upon yourself," said the red head.

"How could you?" asked Flash shocked. "You, you, you traitor!"

Yusuke snuck up behind Flash and whipped his arms around her abs and picked her up high spinning around. Flash squealed and clung onto Yusuke's neck accidentally digging her long nails into his flesh.

Skye's eyes danced in amusement as she watched Flash get spun around in the air screaming a long stream of curses and threats at the black haired boy.

Many threats, curses and bleeding later Flash had gotten out of Yusuke's grasp and retreated to the other side of the camp and pointed at the amulets.

"Put those on or I'll kill you," she told the two human boys.

Both quickly put the amulets on and glanced at each other nervously. Skye had taken a seat by the ashes from last night's fire.

"Wasn't there another male with you?" she asked Flash.

Her four friends looked at her. Flash glared at them.

"Alright, alright," she groaned getting up. "I'll go find him."

She got up and left the camp through the trees.

"That was easy," said Kuwabara.

"Yes but finding and apologizing is two different things," said Kurama.

"Two very different things when it comes to these two," said Yusuke.

The four heaved a sigh and took a seat around the fire.

"Maybe you can help us," Kurama said to Skye. "We are looking for two artificial bracelets that Koenma sent us to find. He said that Lioness hid them in a cave somewhere. I think it was near the river."

Skye crossed her arms deep in thought. "There is a cave in one of the small mountains. Unfortunately there are two that are close to the river."

"You don't know which one?" asked Yusuke.

Skye shook her head. "It's been along while since I've traveled through my kingdom. I've been locked away in my room chained to books of our history and records. Once I pass the Ordeal to become the Stewardess I will be traveling through to see what needs to have my attention."

"That's stupid," said Yusuke. "If you are going to come into rule then you should know about the land before. That way as soon as you are in charge you can change it right away."

"Yusuke!" scolded Kurama.

Skye held up a hand to silence Kurama. "The human is right," she said to him then turned to Yusuke. "Until my King and Queen pass away I have to do what they order me to. To be in all honest truth I'm not even supposed to be here."

"But can't you just explain that to them?" asked Yusuke.

Skye shook her head. "Speaking to the King like that would be very rude in our terms."

Yusuke crossed his arms and frowned.

**Meanwhile:**

Flash bushed her way through some bushes. "If I was a stubborn fire demon in lion's territory where would I be," she asked herself.

'_Go straight, the air smells fouler there,'_ said Lioness.

"I hope he didn't hear that," said Flash going straight. "If he did it will be my head to meet his katana."

After a while of walking Flash stopped and looked around scratching her head.

"Okay I'm lost," she sighed. "Send me a sing a clue anything?"

**_Clunk_**

"Ow!" yelped Flash rubber her head.

An acorn had it her on the head. She scanned the treetops. She spotted a small bird that resembled a lion. It had sun colored feathers along with gold ones, its head was the shape of a hawk. It had two lion eyes on top of its head and a lion's tail and paws. On it's back were two hawk wings that matched the colored feathers of his body. It screeched at a black-cloaked figure with spiked hair.

"Hiei! Leave him alone!" said Flash.

"No onna," growled Hiei taking out his katana. "It helped you find me."

"Oh woe is you then," said Flash coolly.

The odd creature took up into the air and flew down and landed at Flash's feet. It screeched but lower this time and put its paws up on Flash's legs. Its sharp nails dug into her shins.

"Ack, ow that hurts," said Flash trying to move away.

"Just let me kill it onna," growled Hiei jumping out of the tree.

"Hiei you can't just go around killing everything that annoys you," said Flash kneeling down.

The creature looked up at her with sun blazing eyes. It gave a low screech as if talking to her.

"And why not," questioned the fire demon.

"Because if that was the case everything in all of the worlds would be dead," answered Flash coolly.

Hiei crossed his arms and looked away. "Hn."

"Your not so bad," Flash said to the creature. "Side from the sharp claws and teeth," answered Flash as she went to pet it but her hand met with sharp teeth.

Hiei turned and watched her and the odd creature.

"No," she told it firmly.

The creature screeched in objection.

"I don't care," Flash told it firmly. "You obey your elders."

The bird screeched in another objection. Flash sighed. "A rude one aren't you?"

She stood up taking the creature in her arms. It stayed still watching things from this new angle. It spotted Hiei and gave an angry screech at him. Hiei glared at it.

Flash rolled her eyes and tossed Hiei one of the amulets that hung around her neck. "Put it on, it will mask your presence."

Hiei nodded and placed it around his neck. "I except your apology."

Flash raised an eyebrow. "What apology? I don't own you and apology. If anything you owe _me_ one."

"I do not," said Hiei is voice slightly rising. "You're the one that snapped at me!"

"And you snapped at me!" yelled Flash.

"I did no such thing!" growled Hiei.

Flash pointed an accusing finger at Hiei as the bird like creature perched on her shoulder digging his claws into the skin slightly to stay balanced he also expanded his wings.

"You did too!" yelled Flash. "I'd never apologize to you! You don't deserve one!"

Hiei growled and glared at the accusing finger before pushing it out of his way. "You should know your place onna!"

"I know my place," yelled Flash. "Its above jerks like you!"

Flash stormed off through the forest. The creature screeched in protest when he almost fell of her shoulder. Hiei growled and paced the forest floor in anger before storming off after Flash wanting to get this mission over with.

Flash stormed back into the camp in outrage. "THE NERVE OF HIM!"

Everyone looked up at her as she stomped over to her pack and squatted down and looked through her pack. The creature jumped off of her shoulder and started to look around as he walked.

"Who wants to risk their head of asking what happened?" asked Yusuke.

"Well naturally I volunteer Kuwabara!" chirped Autumn.

Kurama sighed, Skye looked puzzled and Autumn and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at the angered girl nervously. "Um what happened?"

"He think I apologized to him!" answered Flash in range.

She pulled out some alcohol and bandages.

"You did, didn't you?" asked Kurama.

"No," said Flash. "Why would I? He is the one that should apologize to me."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something but his three friends lunged across to cover his mouth.

"Best stay out with this Kura Kura-chan," said Autumn.

"The crazy one is right," mumbled Yusuke. "She looks moments away from tearing off some heads."

Flash took some gauze and dumped some alcohol on in then began to clean out the marks from the creature. The creature screeched loudly crying for attention. The five victims of the angered teen looked down at it.

"What is that ugly thing?" asked Yusuke grabbing a stick and started to poke at it.

The creature expended its wings again and grabbed the end of the stick with its beak of sharp teeth pulling it out of the boy's hands.

"Well bless my soul it's a Lorigriff," said Skye.

"A what's a what?" asked Yusuke.

A Lorigriff," answered Skye. "It's a member of the Griffin family."

"Is that why it is so ill tempered?" questioned Flash trying to stop the bleeding from her wounds.

Yusuke mumbled a comment about Flash and the creature being the same but no one seemed to hear.

"I suppose," said Skye. "This one is still a baby. Where did you find it?"

"It was annoying Hiei and he tried to kill it," said Flash. "Anyway do what you want with it. I have no desire to be shredded up by that thing of feathers."

The Lorigriff screeched at Flash expanding his wings again.

"Oh you know its true," said Flash. "You're an over crown feather duster."

The Lorigriff waddled over to Flash standing on his back legs flapping his wings to keep balance. It gave a loud angry screech. Flash grabbed it by the scruff and held it at eye level.

"Listen you," she said. "I have no desire to play 'watch the feather duster' if you want to stay with us you shut up, eat what we give you and only make those two bakas and that annoying fire demon bleed."

"Hey!" said Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The Lorigriff glared at Flash before nipping her hand making her drop him. Flash sighed in frustration then began to clean out the new present.

He waddled over to Skye and looked up at her giving a low screech. She smiled and patted him on the head avoiding the claws and teeth.

"So you don't know where your parents are?" she asked it. "And you aren't from the palace." She turned to Flash. "Best be careful, if his parents are still alive they won't be happy to smell human blood on their offspring,"

"Oh joy," mumbled Flash.

Just then Hiei walked into the camp. Him and Flash stared at each other for a moment before turning away. Hiei hopped into a near by tree.

Kurama sighed and got up. "Flash when your done dressing your wounds we will get going. Skye narrowed our search down to two mountains."

Flash didn't give a response. This meant a "whatever I don't feel like talking," from Flash.

The others got up to pack up their stuff.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well this chapter is eight pages so that should make up for the wait. Hope you liked this chapter. I promise in a couple of chapters we will get the plot of this fanfic.

Hiei: Take your time.

Winter: Nah, I rather torture you.

Hiei: Oh joy.

Wisdom: Well please review!

Hiei: Review or else!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

:Credits start going:


	8. Almost There

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Two Heads are Worse then One!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to say sorry for the wait and thought she'd get working on the next chapter since she played sick.

Winter: I didn't play sick, I declared it a snow day.

Wisdom: -.-;

Hiei: At least it's actually snowing and not the summer like when she tried to declared a snow day in the middle of June.

Wisdom: True.

Winter: Hehehe. Hiei disclaimer!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity.

Winter: ON WITH THEE FANFIC!

**Chapter Four: Almost There:**

"So where exactly are we?" asked Yusuke.

"We're on the larger mountain by the river," answered Skye.

"Okay it's obvious that the cave isn't on this mountain," said Flash taking a seat on a falling log.

Autumn took a seat next to her and both of them began to rub their sore feet and legs.

"We've been here for almost a week," she continued. "At least that baby could've given us some supplies."

The Lorigriff poked his head out from a leather bag that Flash dropped on the ground. He gave an angry screech at the black and silver haired girl. Flash glared down at the thing.

Kurama heaved a sigh and held his head. "Flash please stop provoking it to screech."

"Hey, its not my fault I thought this thing was going to be easy to take care of," protested Flash.

"Well you wouldn't let me kill it so now you have to deal with it," said Hiei.

"Shut it Hiei," said Flash pointing a scratched up finger at him. "I am in no mood to hear your drawling."

"Do they always fight like this?" Skye quietly asked Autumn and Kurama.

"Sadly yes," said Kurama.

"Yeah but its just showing their way that they love each other," smirked Yusuke.

Two fists belonging to two angry demons met Yusuke's head. "HOW CAN ANYONE LOVE HIM/HER!" they both yelled.

"You know its true! Ack don't hurt me!" screamed Yusuke.

Kurama sweat drop as Autumn yelled 'go for the eyes'. The Lorigriff yelled out a screech for attention.

"Sounds like he's hungry," said Skye.

Flash sighed and picked up the bag gently. "We ran out of fish yesterday. I don't have anything else to give him. I don't think he'll like human flesh either."

"I think those scars you have all over you say other wise," said coolly Yusuke with a long face.

"I'm sorry," Flash told the creature.

"We need food and a change of clothes," said Autumn looking up from where she sat. "A bath would be nice too."

"And some new shoes," said Flash sitting back down holding up her foot. The sole to one of her converse were coming off.

"I'd offer to go back to the castle but I have no way of returning quickly," said Skye.

"Its alright," said Kurama.

"That's it!" yelled Yusuke. "Autumn give me back my communicator! I'm gonna scream at him!"

"Okee dokee!" said Autumn handing him the pink communicator.

Yusuke snatched it out of Autumn's hand and opened the top open and waited taping his foot impatiently.

After a few moments of waiting Koenma's face appeared on this screen. Before the small rulers could say anything Yusuke began screaming a bunch of threats and insults at the screen.

"Are you quiet done now?" asked the toddler rather annoyed.

Kurama sighed and took the communicator from Yusuke.

"There is still no sign of the cave let alone the bracelets," said the red head. "Skye of the Lion Skye Kingdom is here trying to help us."

Koenma raised a brow and gave the Kitsune an odd look. "I'll explain it later sir."

"Very well," said the ruler with a nod. "I will send Botan to help you."

With that said Koenma disconnected the communicator. Kurama sighed closing it and then gave it back to Yusuke.

"What'd he say?" asked Flash.

"He's sending Botan," answered Kurama. "We best keep moving."

Everyone heaved a sigh and started walking again. Flash slung the bag that the creature was in over her shoulder and followed them.

Two days later the group made it to the bottom of the bigger mountain. Tired, hungry and dirty as they were they spent the next day at the river.

Yusuke and Flash caught fish for them to eat. But since Autumn didn't eat any meat at all Skye took her to go find berries and herbs. The sun blazed down at everyone. In order to stay cool they relied on the shade of trees and the river's water.

Flash was sitting under a large pine tree feeding the Lorigriff with Skye's help. Hiei was sleeping on one of the branches above them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were goofing off in the lake. Autumn and Kurama were resting their feet in the water.

As everyone was off doing their own little thing Botan gently landed on her feet with her oar in her hands.

"Hello!" said the blue-headed girl cheerfully as her oar disappeared.

"It's about time you got here," called Yusuke as he dunked Kuwabara's head under the water.

"Sorry about that, I was running errands for Koenma when you called him," she said.

"Did you find out where the cave is?" asked Flash getting up and whipping her hands on her already dirty pants.

"Yes," said Botan pointing to the lower mountain.

Everyone followed to where she was pointing. It was a steep rocky cliff that looked very hard to climb.

"Up there," said the reaper.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry this was just like a fill in chapter. Next chapter will have more I promise.

Wisdom and Hiei: Uh…

Winter: Shut up and end it.

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

:Credits start going:


	9. Huston We Have a Problem

Winter: Welcome to the next chapter of "Two Heads are Worse then One!" I want to apologize about the long wait. You see music is my life. I know it sounds stupid but in order to write something I have to listen to my favorite CD.

My dad felt like being a jerk (though I mean more insulting names) and threw my bag down a flight of stairs and my CD was in it. CD player looks like someone tried to bend it in half and the CD is all dented. Me being pissed off I wasn't much in the mood to write. A couple of the songs still work so I'm listening to that on my PS2.

So I'm really sorry for the long wait and I promise to try and make this chapter as long as I can and by Monday since I have to go back to school on Tuesday.

Wisdom: That was a long apology.

Winter: Yeah well Hiei you better do the Disclaimer, Dream didn't get her rabies shot this month…

Hiei: Gah! Winter's doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to the unbalanced Dreamchasereternity.

Winter: ON WITH THE FIC SPOT!

**Chapter Nine: Huston We Have a Problem:**

Everyone followed to where she was pointing. It was a steep rocky cliff that looked very hard to climb.

"Up there," said the reaper.

Yusuke's jaw dropped open. "No way in hell!"

"Well news flash Yusuke," said Flash. "We are in hell and there is a way. You climb."

The black and silver haired girl placed her Lorigriff charge in his leather carrier and walked over to the steep wall. She made sure her charge was safe and secure on her back before she placed two hands on the rock and braced herself with her left foot.

"Let's go," she yelled so they could hear her. "I want to go home and take a nice long shower!"

Hiei hned and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the cliff. Botan flicked her wrist and her oar appeared she hopped on.

"Well come on," she said.

Kurama and Skye quietly followed while Autumn threw her arms in the air and chanted some made up song about climbing cliffs. Kurama and Yusuke heaved a mournful sigh and then followed.

Hiei was jumping from ledge to ledge but had to climb some parts. Botan hovered close by incase anyone fell. Skye had made up with her lack of flight with bodybuilding, she easily pulled herself up the rocks.

Flash was half way to the top when a rock that her foot was on came loose and she lost her balance and began to fall.

"Flash!" yelled Autumn.

Flash stopped in mid air. Two angelic wings grew out of her back. Flash sighed in relief thanking that the demon in her hand wings. She heard a screech. The Lorigriff still fell.

Flash dove after him catching the bag. Then stopped. Everyone sighed with relief. Flash gently glided up.

"Are you alright?" asked Botan.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Flash. "It's a good thing Lioness was awake."

The Lorigriff screeched angrily at Flash. Flash looked down at him.

"Shut up. I won't hesitate to drop you again," she threatened.

Her charge gave her and angry glare before keeping quiet.

"I'd hate to see how you treat your kids when you become a mother," said Kurama.

"Like anyone would father her kids," said Kuwabara.

Everyone turned to glare at him.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Just get to the top," growled Yusuke who was stuck under him.

Flash gently glided to the top and landed facing the cave. Lioness's wings had shrunk back into her back. It was a small ledge with a cave to the far side. Some over grown brush weaved its way about it. Darkness covered the inside of the cave.

After everyone had made it to the ledge Botan spoke.

"They bracelets are somewhere in there," she said. "Be careful though. There are supposed to be traps. Well good luck!"

Botan took back into the air on her oar. Yusuke stood with his legs wide and shook his fist in the air.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD LUCK! GET BACK HERE!" screamed the Spirit Detective.

"Yusuke, did anyone ever tell you that you yell too much?" asked Flash dryly.

"Your one to talk," muttered Autumn.

"Shut it fox," hissed Flash.

"Sorry Yusuke. But Koenma said just to bring you to the cave. I need to get back and collect souls," said Botan. "Ta-ta!"

Yusuke stared as Botan flew off. "I really hate them right now."

"Let's just get going," sighed Flash.

"But its so dark," said Kuwabara. "I'm afraid of the dark."

"Here," said Skye holding out her arm. Orbs of electricity floated around her. "These will help us see."

Autumn put a captain's hat on her head and pointed at the cave. "A' right ye scum bags! Les' entree' thea cave!"

Everyone stared at Autumn as she walked into the cave. Kurama looked at his watch. Three seconds later Autumn came walking back.

"LESSE GO!" she said.

Everyone walked after her into the cave.

Autumn: And they were never seen again. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Flash: Autumn:knocks her unconscious with math book then drags the body away:

Kurama: We will now continue with your scheduled fanfic. FLASH HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT PEOPLE WITH SCHOOL ITEMS:follows them to yell at Flash:

After walking for a couple of hours down a tunnel what seemed like forever they came upon a room. The room was pretty small. There was a small dais in the middle. The floor was marble and the walls a nice clean stone with writing carved in it. In the ceiling of the cave there was a circle cut into the stone. Pillars circled the round dais.

The sun, which was now setting, gave of a beautiful yet haunting glow to the room. Everyone spread out with a little orb following them. Flash and Skye started looking at the writing on the wall.

"Moon and tie push and pull bind thy hands and release thy sand," read Skye from the wall. "Any idea what that means?"

"How should I know? You know Lioness," said Flash. "Her age is inflicting with her insanity. Ow…my head."

Skye hid a chuckle behind her hand. Meanwhile a glint of light coming from an alter on the dais caught Autumn and Hiei's eye.

"SHINY!" yelled Autumn.

She began to run for it. Hiei did the same seeing that the bracelets where on the dais. Suddenly Flash's eye glowed more of a golden color and she spun around.

"NO DON'T!" she yelled.

But it was too late. Autumn and Hiei and both grabbed the bracelets at the same time. There was a flash of light that came from the bracelets and quickly the room filled with sand.

As fast thinking Flash (with Lioness in control) opened up a portal to Koenma's office.

**In the office:**

The young ruler was stamping every paper on his desk not reading them and of course not realizing he was letting some of the most dreadful people be reincarnated to fulfill their real life's dream.

Suddenly a portal appeared and a bunch of sand came pouring out of it along with seven unconscious bodies. Koenma stared at the mess.

Finally Yusuke popped out of the sand knocking sand out of his head. "Man I have sand in places I didn't even know I had."

"Well there's all the empty space where your brain is supposed to be," said Flash digging her way up to air.

The Lorigriff gave a screech in annoyance and bit her as Flash was about to burry him back in the sand.

Everyone climbed out of the sand but Autumn and Hiei. Kurama was knocking sand from his air and Flash sat on the floor and pulled off her shoe and watched all of the sand pour out of the holes.

Kurama looked up then around. "Has anyone seen Autumn?"

Suddenly Hiei emerged from the sand waving his arms around franticly. There was a big blur from him waving his arm so fast screaming 'get it off'. Finally once the fire demon got tired and his arm fell back to his side a dizzy Autumn hung there limply.

Everyone stared. Not only did Autumn and Hiei each have one of the bracelets on but also they were linked together.

"This could be a problem," stated Flash.

**End chapter:**

Winter: Heh, sorry I wanted to make this chapter longer but I hit a hard wall of writer's block. For later chapters I need random and painful things for Autumn to cause Hiei. So if you have any ideas lemme know!

Hiei: DON'T ANY OF YOU GIVE AN IDEA!

Winter: Oh don't listen to him; he's got something up his ass again.

Wisdom: Umm…

Winter: Hiei finish this!

Hiei: I hate you all.

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: And may the sporks be with you!

:Credits start going:


	10. Floating Spirit Detective, Secrets, and ...

Winter: I want to apologize for the long wait with any updates. You see I failed gym with a 50 when I _actually_ did something. Grrrr I hate that teacher. But now since my progress report is good I get teh computer back. Oh and video games :dances to KMFDM Megolomaniac:

Wisdom: Uh Winter, I suggest you get started on this fanfic…Dream is starting to foam at the mouth again.

Winter: Shhhh! Dope, "Die Mother Fucker Die" just came on!

Hiei: Your mother is home baka :Turns off speakers:

Winter: So…?

Wisdom and Hiei: ...:Stare:

Dream: FANFIC GRRRR I'M A MUTT :Jumps out of nowhere and bites Winter in the leg:

Winter: Aww man…Hiei disclaimer!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Winter: CELLDWELLER!

**Chapter Ten: Floating Spirit Detective, Secrets, and Strawberry Pocky Galore!**

Let's catch up on some things. It has been three days since the mission where Autumn and Hiei have gotten stuck together. Since the first minute Hiei has been looking for a way to get Autumn unattached from him.

Of course we all know Hiei and none of these times have worked unless his goal was to get Kurama to yell at him. Everyone is staying with Koenma until the problem is fixed. The castle is being turned upside down by its visitors.

"HIEI!" screamed Kurama as he pointed Hiei's katana at the fire demon. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't cut Autumn's hand off!"

Hiei stared at Kurama with no expression. "I know I can't. I tired but there's a barrier protecting that arm. I was going to kill myself."

Kurama stared at him in disbelief. "I never want you near Autumn again! Come on Autumn."

"Okee dokee foxee!" said Autumn as Kurama took her free arm and dragged her out of the room.

Hiei had no choice but to follow. As they walked down the hallway of Koenma's castle Kurama spotted Hiei out of the corner of his eye.

"Hiei I thought I told you to-" but he was cut off when he saw that Hiei was holding up his arm that was attached to Autumns. "Oh…"

**Meanwhile:**

"Grrrr! I can't take it anymore!" yelled Koenma as he slammed his hands on his desk.

"Sir?" asked Botan as she turned to the small ruler.

"Between Kurama yelling at Hiei, the ogres running around screaming stuff, Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over who gets the last donut which belonged to me for the record and Flash blasting her so called music! I want them OUT!" ranted Koenma in one breath.

"Sir you do realize we can't send them back to the Ningenkai," said Botan. "Or else we will be found out."

"I don't care!" yelled Koenma.

"Keep your dipper on," said Jada as she walked through the door. Her staff clicked against the floor as she walked.

"For your information I am potty trained," said Koenma glaring at the kitsune.

Jada brushed it off by changing the subject. "So two of your detectives touched the bracelets? I thought these were your best yet."

"Shut up," said Koenma.

"Well if you don't want to know how to get them off," said Jada with a shrug then began to walk away.

"No wait!" said Koenma.

"Thought as much," said the kitsune turning back around and leaning on her staff.

"I'll call the others," said Botan then walked out of the office.

Botan found Yusuke, Hinote and Kuwabara in the kitchen fighting over who gets the last piece of strawberry pocky.

"OW!" screamed Yusuke. "Hinote just bit me!"

"POCKY!" said Hinote insanely as he ran for it.

Botan stared at them as the scene changed to slow motion. The pocky stick was falling in the air. Yusuke and Hinote were running after it as Kuwabara danced his way to it.

As it changed back to the normal speed Flash grabbed the stick before it hit the floor and stuffed it in her mouth.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Hinote and Yusuke as they crashed onto the floor.

"Wheee!" said Kuwabara as he jumped onto the table like a ballerina. "Look I'm Ricky Martin!"

"Flash!" yelled Hinote. "You ate my pocky!"

"No!" said Yusuke. "It was my pocky."

Flash stared at them from behind black plastic glasses. She was dressed in gray sweat pants and a white tank top her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The stick of pocky hung out of her mouth.

"Well since both of you claim it I did the right thing by taking it for myself so you two wouldn't fight over it anymore," she said. "And when did you get here anyway?"

"I heard that Autumn and Hiei got handcuffed together and wouldn't pass a moment to see Hiei about to commit suicide," answered Hinote fixing his glasses, which only had one leg.

Botan held up the box, which the pocky stick came from. "Um guys…the full box is right here."

"And I'll be taking that," said Flash taking to box of pocky and walking out of the kitchen.

"Flash wait!" said Botan. "Koenma wants to see everyone in his office can you get Kurama, Autumn and Hiei?"

Flash didn't say anything and went to go find the others. She found them arguing in the hallway.

"Now why are you guys fighting?" asked Flash.

Both Hiei and Kurama shouted their stories at her at once. Flash narrowed her eyes at them.

"Just because I ask doesn't mean I care," she said. "Hey Autumn."

"Cha?" asked the hyper girl.

"There's a surprise for you in Koenma's office," said Flash.

"Really?" asked the girl happily.

"Hai, but you have to run or else it might leave," answered the smirking golden-eyed girl.

"YAY! A GIFT FOR AUTUMN!" she yelled then bolted down the hallway dragging Hiei behind her.

"And you did that why?" asked Kurama.

"Because I like causing Hiei pain?" asked Flash sticking another piece of pocky in her mouth.

"Ah," said Kurama. "Well I thank you."

Flash stared at the red head in disbelief. "You're not gonna give me a speech?"

"Nope."

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"That hurts."

"No, getting hit over the head with a really expensive vase does."

"Huh?"

_**CRASH!**_

Flash walked away from the unconscious Kurama who laid on the floor with broken vase pieces around him.

Flash walked into the office to see everyone there but Kurama. Hiei sat on the floor looking like his was just run over by a steam roller a couple of times. Autumn was going on about how this pencil was her surprise.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Jada?"

"Jada has something to tell you about the bracelets," said Koenma.

Jada looked at everyone. "There is no way to get them off. You two might as well just become mates seeing you'll be stuck together for the rest of your lives."

Koenma, Hiei, and Flash's mouth hung open. "WHAT!" they shouted in union.

"You heard me," said Jada.

Hiei jumped up and glared at Jada. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO WAY TO GET THEM OFF! I AM NOT SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH THAT THING!"

Everyone stared at Autumn who was having a tea party who her new pencil friend.

"Wow tough choice," muttered Yusuke. "Follow his heart and go with Flash or with what she says and Autumn. I'd kill myself."

"Here let me help you," said Flash then pushed Yusuke out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yusuke as he fell.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. Flash waited excitedly for a crashing sound but when nothing happened her smiled faded and looked out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL! Yusuke! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FLOATING!" screamed Flash down at the boy hanging half way out the window.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Yusuke screamed back shaking his fist at her. "YOU'RE THE ONE YOU PUSHED ME OUT THE DAMN WINDOW!"

"SO!" yelled Flash. "NOW I COMMAND YOU TO STOP FLOATING AND CRASH INTO THE GROUND!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE AND PULL YOU OUT OF THE AIR!" threatened Flash.

"COME AND TRY KITTY CAT!" yelled Yusuke.

Flash stormed out of the office, everyone but Skye, Jada, Koenma and Botan followed.

"It is always this noisy?' asked Jada.

"Only when they are here," said Koenma rubbing his temples.

"Lioness's human form seems so different from her demon," said Skye watching Flash and Yusuke argue from the window.

Yusuke was floating upside down shaking his fist at Flash as both of them yelled back and forth at each other.

Jada smirked.

"Jada," said Koenma. "What are you hiding?"

Jada waved her hand to singled everyone around Koenma's desk and then whispered among each other.

Botan stood up straight and gasped. "When Hiei finds out he's going to be angry!"

"Why do I see pain in my future?" sighed Koenma.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry that was kinda short but I need stuff to happen to Hiei. As in I want you to think of ideas and let me know so I can make a chapter out of it. Of course you will get the credit for the idea and all that what not. Now to go play some DDR must beat Max Unlimited on Heavy…

Wisdom: Well please review!

Hiei: Review or else!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU! You wanna know something? I don't even like Star Wars, figure that.

:Credits start going:


	11. The Anniversary Date from Hell

Winter: Hello people things! I have some bad news. Turns out that I'm being dragged down to North Carolina next Thursday when I was planning on staying up and trying to up date fanfics. La di da, I guess I'll just bring a notebook since I'm still not allowed to any swimming or anything active.

Wisdom: Back tracking, Winter started this chapter after school finally ended but then she got dragged away up to New Hampshire for a few days then when she came back she had to get her appendix taken out and she's been in the hospital for a few days and then with all of the pills she had to take couldn't think straight. And now since she pretty much off of them she's gonna finish working on this chapter before she gets dragged away with her family…again.

Winter: Not what I was planning my summer to be like. Anyway…I would like to say thanks to Maki Totakiyami! She has given me three ideas for chapter, two of them I will use in this chapter and Dream for helping me through writer's block :Turns and stares at Hiei:

Hiei: Hn. Winter doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Winter: I also don't own the llama song.

**Chapter Eleven: The Anniversary Date from Hell:**

Kurama was standing in front of the mirror in his room at Koenma's palace. He hummed happily to himself as he straightened his shirt collar. As the Kitsune was fixing himself up there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Kurama happily.

The door slid open and Yusuke walked in. "Yo Kurama wanna come train with me and Kuwabara?"

Yusuke was dressed in old torn clothes and sneakers ready to go outside.

"Sorry Yusuke," said Kurama turning around and putting on his tux jacket. "But Autumn and I have a dinner date."

"Dinner date?" asked Kuwabara walking into the room also in torn out clothing. He too was dressed in old clothes. "What's a dinner date?"

"Something that you will never go on," said Flash leaning in the doorway. Flash was dressed in a pair of very baggy pants with a flap attached in front, suspenders rested at her hips (those of you who know me I'm talking about my man-skirt ). She wore a blank tank top with a silver pentagram on it and her hair was tied back into a sloppy ponytail.

"Flash that's not very nice," scolded Kurama.

"Shove it fox," glared Flash giving him the middle finger.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at Flash shocked that she would actually do that to Kurama for no good reason.

"Whatever," said Flash walking away.

"What's up her ass?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama gave a small smile. "Well you know Flash, something is always bothering her."

"You got a point Kurama," said Yusuke.

Meanwhile Autumn was getting changed behind one of those changing screens. Hiei had his eyes closed and turned his head away giving Autumn as much privacy as he could.

Autumn came walking out in a Chinese styled dress with flowers on it. Her long hair was pulled back with two hair sticks. Autumn perked up and grinned at Hiei.

"You look upset about something," she said happily. "I know I'll sing you a song!"

"NO!" said Hiei.

But like always, Autumn didn't listen. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, duck. Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama, llama, mushroom, llama, llama, llama, duck. I was once a tree house, I lived in a cake, but i never saw the way, the orange slayed a rake? I was only three years dead, but I told the tale, and now listen little child, to the safety rail. Did you ever see a llama; kiss a llama, on a llama, llama's llama, tastes of llamas, llama, llama, duck. Half a llama, twice a llama, not a llama, farmer, llama, llama in a car, alarm a llama, llama, llama, duck. Is that how it's told now, is it all so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob, ankle, cold? Now my song is getting thin, I've run out of luck, time for me to retire now, and become a duck!"

"ARGH STOP IT!" yelled Hiei. "I'M SICK OF THAT DAMN SONG!"

Autumn didn't stop. "Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, duck. Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama, llama, mushroom, llama, llama, llama, duck. I was once a tree house, i lived in a cake, but i never saw the way, the orange slayed a rake? I was only three years dead, but i told the tale, and now listen little child, to the safety rail. Did you ever see a llama; kiss a llama, on a llama, llama's llama, tastes of llamas, llama, llama, duck. Half a llama, twice a llama, not a llama, farmer, llama, llama in a car, alarm a llama, llama, llama, duck. Is that how it's told now, is it all so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob, ankle, cold? Now my song is getting thin, I've run out of luck, time for me to retire now, and become a duck!"

Hiei started bashing his head into the wall repeatedly. Autumn stopped and looked at him.

"Aw Hiei stop trying to kill your brain cells," cooed Autumn. "Brain cells are your friends!"

Hiei just kept hitting his head against the wall. Autumn dragged Hiei out o f her room. She walked down the hall to find Kurama for their dinner date.

As they walked through the halls they passed Flash. Hiei mouthed 'help me' to her but being Flash she just smiled and waved.

"I think Kurama is out in the main garden," Flash told Autumn. "Very romantic."

Hiei groaned and Flash snickered. Autumn squealed and hurried off.

"Now why exactly are Autumn and Kurama dressed up?" asked Skye walking over to Flash.

"It's there anniversary," answered Flash.

"Anniversary?" asked Skye. "You'll have to explain, human ways are unknown to me."

Flash took a deep breath buffing out her cheeks trying to think of how to explain. "Three years ago on this day they became mates and they are celebrating it."

"Ah," said Skye nodding now understanding.

Flash got an idea. "You want to go beat up the two ningens? They're training outside."

Skye thought for a moment. "Actually I'd like to fight you."

"Alright," said Flash. "I'm up for it. Lemme just go change pants."

Flash walked down the hall to her room to go change while Skye went outside to go find Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Autumn found Kurama sitting under the big Willow Tree in the center of the main garden. There was a small white round table with two chairs set on either side of it. On the table was a small lunch that consisted of salad and fruits. A vase of roses sat in the middle.

When Kurama saw Autumn he stood up and quickly walked over to kissing her in welcome. Hiei looked away and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Happy anniversary Autumn," said Kurama leading her over to the table.

Poor Hiei had no choice but to follow. Kurama pulled out a chair for Autumn and she sat down.

"Where do I sit?" asked Hiei looking around.

"Oh here," said Kurama kicking a small box towards Hiei.

"Gee thanks," said Hiei sitting down on the box.

Kurama sat across from Autumn and smiled at her. They began to talk about a number of different things. Hiei sighed in boredom and turned to look the other way to see bunch of big wide beady yellow eyes staring at him.

**Meanwhile:**

Flash walked out into a training field now dressed in a pair of tight black cotton Capri's with yellow stripes on the side. On her feet she wore a pair of black Chinese styled silk slippers.

Skye was sitting under the only tree watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight. When Skye noticed Flash walking towards her she stood up and took off her cloak letting it fall to the ground.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," said Skye smirking as she stretched out her arms.

"Oh I never back down from a fight," said Flash also stretching.

Skye's smirk faded as she lowered her arms. "Lioness used to say that all the time, I guess that's why she was such a good leader. You really are her aren't you?"

"Am I really her?" repeated Flash. "In a way yes, in a way no. Lioness does live inside of me but we are two different people or demons, which ever you want to put it. Yes I am her human half but the other half of her isn't me."

Flash blinked in confused of what she just said. "If that made any sense."

"Yes it did," said Skye now beginning to smile again. "C'mon lets get started."

Both of them moved out into the field a little bit more away from the tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed them getting into fighting positions and they stopped to watch.

"Now I just have one thing to say," said Skye.

"And what's that?" asked Flash.

Skye started to charge at Flash. "I'm not going easy on you!"

Flash blinked surprised that Skye did such a thing. But just in time she blocked Skye's sidekick with her left arm.

"Good," said Flash. "Because I want you to give me everything you've got."

Skye jumped back smirking. Both of them charged at each other throwing punches and blocks. After going on with a number of fighting techniques Flash ducked just in time out of the way from a kick. On the toe to Skye's boot was a hidden knife that flipped out.

"So you won't play fair, I thought you wanted to spar," said Flash jumping back.

"You should know by now that you can never trust a demon," said Skye tapping her foot back on the ground making the blade retreat back into its holder.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Flash running towards Skye.

Flash faked a kick and dropped down swinging her leg out kicking Skye's legs out from under her causing her to fall back.

"Now it's getting interesting!" said Yusuke.

**Back to Hiei's suicidal cause:**

"What the hell?" asked Hiei staring in front of him.

There stood six little orge children. They had a mix of different colored skin and hair and were dressed with old animal skins.

"Hey mister," said the small blue one. "We like _you_."

"Gah! What the hell!" yelled Hiei.

"Hiei stop yelling and be quiet," said Kurama.

"But these little kids won't go away!" said Hiei.

Kurama and Autumn looked at each other then at Hiei. "Hiei, there are no little kids it's just us out here."

"But they're right _there_!" said Hiei pointing at the little kids now playing a game of toss the ball.

Kurama and Autumn looked in the direction that Hiei pointed but saw nothing.

"Hiei, are you feeling okay?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama I am stuck to the most annoying thing in the planet with no way of fixing this," began Hiei. "Now you two are acting all fluffy and crap and these little kids are talking to me. NO I AM NOT FEELING OKAY!"

"Maybe we should take him to the Infirmary," suggested Kurama.

"Naw Kura-Kura Chan," said Autumn. "He's fine he just needs a big hug!"

"Yes," said the little children in union. "A _big_ hug!"

"No! No! Stay away from me!" yelled Hiei curling up away from the children.

Slowly the children walked towards him with their arms stretched out to give him a hug.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Sorry guys but I'm going to end it there, since I really have no idea where this chapter is gonna end up and I need to bug Dream for more ideas. I actually think I might just end this fic soon just to get things moving along. I hate writing short fanfics but I might just have to this time.

Wisdom: Now looking at Winter's fanfic idealist she has…ten, nine Yu Yu Hakusho ones and one Spirited Away, which is a squeal to Reflections in the Water.

Winter: And knowing me I'll come up with some more ideas. Not to mention I still need to finish my Cowboy Bebop fic. And summer is almost over. I'm going away in about four days and when I get back I'll only have one month off to update. But I'm always busy. Maybe it is a good thing that I can't ride because of the surgery, it gives me more time to update. Iunno. Anyway Hiei finish this up.

Hiei: Well there's your chapter bakas. Now review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

:Credits start going:


	12. Never Trust a Demon

Winter: Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. Busy with horse shows, schoolwork, work and everything else. In good news I had my last show in September so hopefully having free Sundays again will give me more time to update and revise stuff. As a heads up, the 15th is my birthday and I'll finally be legal to get my permit.

Hiei: That's deathly.

Wisdom: Indeed.

Winter: Shut up. Then the 21st is my hells sixteen and the 23rd I'm taking Bay to a show so the college people can pull his name out of a bucket and ride him. I have to be there to ride him to show them how well he goes before they pick his name and answer their questions. Then horseshows will finally before until NEXT YEAR! OOOOH! I can't wait! Jumpers! Fun! WHEEE!

Wisdom: Ahem.

Winter: Huh? Oh. Yeah. What my plans are for fanficing is for me to finish this story then revise all of my YYH fanfics. After that I will revise Reflections in the Water then write the sequel and finish up Cowboy Bebop somewhere along in there. (Sigh) Not to mention I still need to finish that story so I can send it to the publisher…a authoress's work never ends! Just keep a look out in my Otaku incase I change plans or something. Link is in my profile.

Wisdom: Winter is also trying to keep her grades up in school but seeing that she has falling asleep in class already that may not happen.

Winter: Not my fault! Short Stories sucks without Jenn (cry). Anyway! I should prolly start the chapter…oh! I want to end this story really soon with like this chapter. If I do end it with this chapter I apologize for the rushed ending and the fic only being twelve chapters but I kinda lost my muse for this one. Anyway, Hiei. Disclaimer.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

**Chapter Twelve: Never Trust a Demon:**

Flash walked around in the woods keeping her arms up in front of her torso with her fists slightly open letting her muscles relax but still keeping her guard up. The silk slippers on her feet kept her footsteps so quiet it was almost like she was floating on air. Her steps followed a sideways pattern letting her quickly shift her weight so she could look in different directions at a time.

The little "sparing" match between her and Skye had turn into something interesting and somehow ending up in the woods. About fifteen minutes ago her and Skye and been fighting but the demon disappeared out of nowhere.

Her gut turned as she listened to the woods. She heard the water from passing streams, the noises for the forest creatures. But that was all. If Skye was to be near by she should've heard the boots from her walking around.

It would have been different if Skye could fly. But because of her war injury that made it impossible. The only way she could win this is if she could corner Skye somewhere and draw first blood.

**Meanwhile:**

Hiei started twitching as all of the little children hugged him. The poor little fire demon screamed out in horror.

Hearing Hiei's screams Autumn and Kurama exchanged glances then looked down at Hiei. Only, the only part of their friend that they saw was a little tip of black spiky hair. Along with that they saw a bunch of orge children climbing on top of him giving him hugs.

"AW! They're so cute!" squealed Autumn in delight picking one up and placing it on her lap as she hugged it.

Kurama chuckled at the site not sure of what he should do. Autumn was now sitting on the ground playing with some of them. Eventually they were all off of Hiei. Poor guy was lying there twitching rather violently on the ground.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital wing?" asked Kurama.

"Nah," said Autumn. "He's fine."

Kurama looked over at Hiei who was now hugging his legs close to him rocking back and worth muttering things about children hugging and touching him. His eyes were wide and he didn't blink, as he was deathly pale.

"Umm…" blinked Kurama.

**Woods:**

Flash had found a stone in the shape of an arrowhead. It wasn't the sharpest thing in the world but with enough pressure it could draw blood. Now all she had to do was draw Skye out. But how?

Flash sat under a tree and pondered for a while. As she was thinking she heard noises coming up from ahead. Quietly she got up and his behind the tree and waited.

Skye was walking around the trees as quietly as she could. She looked around with her guard up the same way Flash had done. As Skye walked by the tree Flash was hiding behind Flash jumped out and attacked her keeping the rock in the palm of her hand.

Skye jumped to the side and spun around to meet Flash's next attack. An exchange of blows and blocks were aimed at each other for a long while. Finally Skye and managed to knock Flash back and drew a small blade to cut her arms but Flash threw up her arm and slashed Skye's arm drawing first blood.

Skye looked at her in disbelief. Flash smirked and got up dropping the rock as she did so. "Never trust a demon." Skye looked into Flash's eyes and saw a bright gold instead of a dull gold. It was Lioness who had said that.

Flash was dusting herself off when she noticed Skye was staring at her. "What?"

"Uh? Oh, nothing," said Skye smiling. "That was fun. We should try it again."

"Yeah," said Flash. "But let's get back. I'm starving."

The two walked back to the castle in silence.

**Meanwhile:**

Kurama had rushed the children back to their parents and helped Hiei calm down. The fire demon wasn't in the best of moods.

Hiei walked off to the kitchen dragging Autumn with him to find something to eat. Kurama followed. They found Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinote sitting around a small round table eating a bunch of different snacks.

Hiei walked over to the giant freezer and pulled out a quart of sweet snow then sat down at the table getting a spoon along the way and began to eat.

Skye and Flash walked in laughing about something. The group turned and stared at them with question. Both stopped laughing and muttered among themselves before bursting out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Hinote.

"Oh nothing," said Flash walking over to the giant refrigerator and pulling out some fruit and more dumplings.

Skye leaned against the wall that was closet to the table and looked at all of the food on it. "What are those circle things?"

"Dumplings," said Kuwabara stuffing one in his mouth. "What one?"

"Eh…no thanks," said Skye.

"Try one," said Flash plopping down on Hinote's lap. "They're good. Fattening but good."

Skye took the offered dumpling from Kuwabara and bit into it. And chewed thinking. After she swallowed everyone stared at her for an opinion. "Not meat, but still good."

"Toldja," said Flash biting into one.

Everyone sat there talking about funny things that happened as they got their snack on (I've been talking to Todd too much again -.-; ).

Before they knew it, it got really late and the food was basically gone besides some crumbs. Slowly one by one or two in Hiei and Autumn's case they left leaving Flash and Skye at the table.

An awkward silence fell between them. Flash coughed into her hand.

"So how is the kingdom?" asked Lioness taking control but staying in Flash's body.

Skye looked up eyes wide then looked down again. "Okay I guess. The people are getting along okay. Trade isn't at it's best but we get by."

Another silence fell between them. Skye was the one to break it this time.

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

Lioness looked at her. "I'm not."

"But why?" asked Skye voice shaking. "You are the heir to the thrown. Your Grandmother gets older everyday and will soon pass on. Then it will just be your father."

"I'm not the heir," said Lioness. "Remember? I dropped that offer after we found out the truth behind Crone. Besides even if I wanted to I can't."

"And why is that?" asked Skye.

Lioness picked up the spoon Hiei has used off of the table and looked at her reflection in it. "Because I don't know who I am anymore."

"Don't be silly," said Skye. "You are Flash (incase some of you haven't read the profiles. Lioness's real name is Flash) heir to the Skye Lion Tribe Kingdom's throne."

"That is just a name," said Lioness putting the spoon back down.

Skye remained quiet waiting for Lioness to continue. Lioness drew a breath, held it then exhaled.

"I don't remember much of my life Skye. The very little I do is fuzzy. I remember you, Crone, the kingdom and some other people. But that's all."

"What do you mean?" asked Skye confused.

"When I illegally came to the Ningenkai it nearly killed me since I didn't have my stone," said Lioness ignoring the puzzled look Skye gave her about not having her stone (if you read Lioness you should know what I'm talking about). "In result of the near death experience I lost my memory. It drives both Flash and I insane, though I can cope with it since I know there is something I don't want to remember even if I do. But Flash takes it the worst. It's why she's in the emotional state she is in."

"But she seems so happy," said Skye.

"Out here she is," said Lioness. "Behind closed doors she's a wreck. The only people who really know this is Hiei and the three humans she lives with. It got so bad they took her to a doctor and she had to take pills to stop her from dreaming."

Skye's eyes widened. "I would've never guessed. She's a real actress."

"Yes, she is."

Lioness's eye grew duller. Flash was back. The girl stretched and yawned. "Well I don't know about you. But I'm going to bed, you wore me out today."

Skye looked up at her and grinned. "Night."

"Later," said Flash getting up and walking out of the kitchen to her room.

Skye walked out of the kitchen to a guest room she was staying in thinking about the conversation her and Lioness had. As she stripped off her clothes (yes demons sleep in the nude) and got into bed she wondered what Lioness meant by not having her stone back then.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well I didn't end the story so I guess that's a good thing. I hope the end of the chapter explained more about Lioness and Flash and what not. I'm leaving it up to you guys to choose if I should end it or not**. You have to say so in your review and if you****don't want me to end the story yet, you must give me an idea to use for a chapter or else I'm just going to use your reply to end the fanfic.** I also edited and added character profile in my link list so check those out. Link is in my profile.

Winter: Well please review!

Hiei: Or else!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

(Credits start going)


End file.
